


Kissies

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, cuties being cute, fluffity-do-dah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Jonghyun is trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon. Jinki has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first jongyu- I’m so excited!! The muse was strong with this one and it demanded to be written and published before I finished the other one I began lol! Inspired by that photoshoot during odd era where Jinki kept making little kissing faces at Jjong and Jjong was making them back. Enjoy! 
> 
> ~Hearts and kissies to my lovely beta @shinyaqua~

The tapping at Jonghyun’s side was getting tiring.

For the last ten minutes, Jinki had been annoying the hell out of him as he tapped his foot along the side of Jjong’s leg and up his forearm, poked his toes into his side, and wiggled those bare toes under Jjong’s butt with the pretense of warming them- He’d had about enough.

Studiously ignoring the man laying out on the couch next to him, Jonghyun batted the intruding foot away from its next attempt at an attack. Jinki whined at him, obviously disgruntled at not receiving his attention but Jjong continued to scratch away at the notebook in his hands.

“Jonghyunnie… Jjongie!” Jinki tried, breaking his silence on the little battle taking place with whining and wheedling with little noises. He even bounced his heels off of Jjong’s thigh in a mock try at a temper tantrum but Jonghyun paid him no mind.

Jinki continued for another several minutes with the little taps and touches, trying to sneak them in before the younger smacked him away and finally his persistence was rewarded.

Turning to side-eye him and scowl teasingly Jonghyun finally gave up and shut his book with an exasperated snap. Jinki, much to Jonghyun’s dismay, was looking perfectly adorable in an ultra-fuzzy sweater that hung wide around his collarbones and drooped long around his wrists. The light blue color of it was just the right shade to compliment Jinki’s creamy complexion. His jeans were his oldest and most beat up pair: the legs were ripped in multiple places, the bottom cuffs shredded to bits from being dragged along the ground underfoot. It was Jonghyun’s favorite relaxed, comfy outfit on the other boy and he stared unabashedly, loving the view.

“Did you want something?” he asked, trying for an unaffected air.

“Your attention would be nice.”

Jonghyun couldn’t help the small incredulous huff that escaped his lips. “I think you’ve had that for a while don’t you? Try again Jinks.”

Jinki crossed his arms over himself and looked away, not meeting Jonghyun’s eyes and looking like a kicked puppy.

Jinki’s sadness was enough to melt in an instant any resentment that Jjong was harboring over the disruption. He had a soft spot for adorable things and mentally he kevelled at how Jinki looked so tender wrapped up in something warm and comfortable. If the little bit of hurt behind his eyes were anything to go by he was feeling vulnerable too, unsure of whether he had pushed Jonghyun too far in his teasing.

In this state however, Jonghyun was likely to give his hyung anything that he wanted…and he was beginning to think that Jinki knew that. 

“Hey! Hey, Jinki…” he coaxed, placing his hand on Jinki’s thigh. “Jinki, yeobo, you have my attention okay?! But don’t you think it would be better if you just told me what you want? My mind reading skills only go so far okay?” He joked, nudging his elbow carefully into the soft undersides of Jinki’s feet hoping to break the stale air between them and bring a smile to the others face.

Jinki grudgingly returned his gaze and slowly his pout began to bloom into two perfectly plush and pursed lips. He looked at Jjong hopeful.

“Kissies!” he demanded with childlike petulance.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes snorting at the older, supposedly more mature member in front of him. He was more than happy to give up a little skinship and sweetness to the other but he wasn’t above making him beg for it- especially after all that aggravation he’d endured. Childishly he closed his eyes and shook his head in defiance of the request.

“Kissies!” Jinki demanded again with a hint of pleading in his tone.

Part of Jonghyun desperately wanted to continue messing with Jinki but when he cracked open an eye and saw how unsure he continued to look, he couldn’t continue the charade.

Heaving a sigh and with slow calculated movements he shifted on the couch and began crawling up Jinki’s body. Jinki seemed surprised at this turn of events but he could see the twinkle in his eye too and knew he was pleased at securing Jonghyun’s full attention.

Hovering over him with care Jonghyun met him face to face. “Fine,” he said with a curmudgeonly tone and scowl, looking down at Jinki’s once again pursed plush lips, “Kissies.” In one smooth motion he leaned into Jinki intending to land one on the tip of the elder's nose to tease him, but Jinki saw through him in an instant. Just as swiftly, he tilted his head back and met Jonghyun’s lips full on.

Sputtering, Jjong pulled away and looked at his leader in mild horror.

Jinki’s laugh was deep and full as he wrapped his arms around and pulled Jonghyun flush against him. He beamed at his conquest and softly nosed against Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Kissies,” he proclaimed again in a tone that had Jjong shivering against him.

“Yah, you brat! You had this planned the whole time!” Jonghyun groused, indignant. He tried to wiggle out of Jink’s embrace but was held fast. “Apparently,” he mumbled under his breath, “whatever the leader wants, the leader gets.”

Jinki only grinned smugly.


End file.
